Tamaki's answer
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: ask a stupid question expect a stupid answer. TamakiXKaoru rating might change later.
1. The prank

Tamaki giggled at the thought of what he was going to do next. This trick was pure genius and was sure to have its victim claimed. He slowly turned the handle of the music room and stepped inside. A redhead was sitting at the table head in hands and looking slightly disgruntled. Tamaki frowned.

"What's up Kaoru?" he asked, skipping up to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hikaru only wants Haruhi now." He whispered, a tear trickling down his face. "And no-one will ever love me!"

Tamaki grinned at this pure stroke of luck. He was going in.

"Neh, Hikaru?" he asked (boy this guy was going to be shocked and embarrassed at this question.) "Do you love me?"

Silence. Tamaki grinned- this was just the kind of reaction he was hoping to get.

He bent down and looked at Kaoru straight in the eyes. "I said- do-you-love-me?" repeated the "King".

Kaoru bowed his head and blushed. "yes," he mumbled.

Tamaki froze. That wasn't the answer he expected.


	2. Feelings and a kiss

"W-what?" Tamaki stumbled (he could feel his cheeks heating up and he found it hard to speak.)

Kaoru didn't answer and simply continued to stare down at his feet.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki demanded, shaking his friend roughly by the shoulders. "What did you just say to me? You were joking right?"

Kaoru could feel his eyes filling with tears- he had expected Tamaki to react like this but still it was killing him. His red hair flopped over his eyes as he forced himself to mutter, "Yea. Course it was a joke- god M'Lord I really got you going there didn't I?"

He then turned back to the table and continued to stare at nothing.

"Kaoru?" he turned back to the sound of Tamaki's anxious voice. Tamaki brushed a strand of his own blonde hair out of his eyes- _god; his eyes are gorgeous_ thought Kaoru.

"Yes Daioh?" asked the redhead, forcing a smile.

Tamaki shook his head. "No- don't worry, it's nothing." With that he turned on his heels and hurried out of the room. Once he was out, he leaned his back against the door and moaned.

"Damnit Tamaki, there is no way you can be in love with one of your best mates!" he told himself angrily. "Especially not Kaoru- you hate the twins."

He remembered how Kaoru had cutely had his hair flopped over his eyes this morning- _Damnit Tamaki not cute! No way cute- you can't think that!_

He clutched his blonde hair in anguish and sat on the floor with a loud thud. He couldn't be in love with Kaoru he just couldn't.

"Ok Tamaki," he thought to himself angrily. "Relax- get a hold of yourself. Just go back in there and apologise for scaring him into saying stuff like that!"

He slowly turned back to the door and pushed it open. The sight inside made him gasp in horror. Kaoru was sitting on the club room's sofa- tears spilling from his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked up as Tamaki entered the room and hurriedly wiped away his tears. Unfortunately (or fortunately whichever way you want to look at it) Tamaki had already seen. Kaoru was about to mumble something about feeling ill when lips were clumsily pressed against him. He blushed with shock, Tamaki was _kissing _him.


	3. the answer

Here we go- finally another chapter. This will be the last one for this story!

* * *

"T-Tamaki!" Kaoru mumbled pushing the struggling blonde off. Tamaki turned round looking hurt and upset.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do…I…."

Kaoru was confused. He DID want Tamaki to kiss him, but his feelings were all over the place at the moment.

He reached up and grabbed the bottom of Tamaki's shirt so he wouldn't walk off and leave him there.

"I like you Tamaki. I do- but my feelings are all messed up at the moment."

Tamaki smiled and gently touched Kaoru's cheek. "Take your time," he mumbled, kissing him gently. "I'll wait."

Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's cheek and pressed his lips roughly against the blonde's again. it was what he wanted- he just wasn't sure how the others were going to react. Especially Hikaru.

"I love you Kaoru," whispered Tamaki, kissing Kaoru's neck and making the redhead sigh.

"I love you too Tamaki," whispered the redhead.

He didn't care how his twin reacted. Tamaki was _his_ now.

Tamaki stroked Kaoru's hair and chuckled slightly to himself. Well, he had got his answer hadn't he?

* * *

Ok so it was short. It was meant to be. Besides- I didn't like this fanfic much. I may or may not write another. Haven't decided yet. 


End file.
